


I Need You To Redeem Me

by WinterFang



Series: Cold Winter [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Russian, Apartments, Beards, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Werewolf, partys, tony is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes finds himself in the hands of another company that wants to kill Captain America, he's obeying and listening to them like a good little pet, but when he goes to capture a woman, something sparks inside of him.<br/>Will he escape?</p><p>Will Steve and Natasha find him?<br/>Who is the woman with red, silver and brown eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm knew to this.  
> Please don't hate.

His eyes flew open and his left arm struck out and hit the clock, breaking it into pieces. He sat up and shivered, his whole body was soaked in sweat. He had just had another night terror, this one was worst than the others he usually had. He wishes he could stop all the night terrors, they hurt him. They felt like they were real, but he knew it wasn't, right?

Bucky could barely catch his breath, his heart continued to pound hard in his chest, he curled his hands into fists. Anger surged through him, it gave him the urge to punch, he couldn't ignore it. Bucky lunged up off of the bed and his right arm struck the wall. It made a banging noise and he felt his knuckle crack, or maybe that was the wall, when he pulled his hand away there was a crack on the wall were he had just punched.

His knuckle also bled a bit and it hurt, he probably broke his hand. He didn't care, at least the urge was gone, a bit. Then Bucky gasped in pain, he remembered his arm was broke, it has been a couple of weeks, but it wasn't completely healed. Bucky hadn't gone to the doctor to fix it, he had just put it down on a flat rock and then hit his metal arm on it, popping it back into place. It didn't work out and it was bent in a slightly weird way, he didn't care as long as he could use it. Bucky grunted and pulled his arm close to his body, he needed to leave soon. He didn't like staying in one place too long. Bucky sat down on the bed and squeezed his arm closer to his chest, he needed more sleep so he could heal. Bucky laid down and put his head on the pillow, he was angry, confused and lost. He needed some help, he couldn't just keep running. Sooner or later people would catch up to him, Bucky sighed and loosened the grip on his arm as he drifted back to sleep.

"Barnes, Sergeant Barnes."

Bucky heard his name being called, he opened his eyes and looked up, a few German scientist were there. And then there was Ahl-Gharha, Arabic terrorist. After that stuff happened with him and Steve Rogers, Ahl-Gharha found him and took him to his lab to continue to work with him, they were going to try to get Captain America a few more times.

Bucky didn't mind, he didn't really care what he did as long as he got a gun and his mask and a few names. He was ready to kill and he would kill anyone they wanted him too. Bucky realised that he was strapped down to a chair and they were upgrading his metal arm, he needed it and he was grateful for it, then he blinked. Wasn't he in a hotel room? He tensed up very slightly then he relaxed, he was strapped down to the Dream Stimulator, they put him in a situation to see how he'd act.

Ahl-Gharha looked Bucky in the eyes, The Winter Soldier's eyes were some where else, then his cool blue eyes shifted over to Ahl-Gharha, the Arabic man wasn't exactly what you would call Arabic. He was pale white, had dark hazel eyes and his hair was a bit blonde in color. He had a thin beard going from his side burns all the was to his chin and went over the top of his lips. He was tall and skinny, but surprisingly strong, Ahl-Gharha had an Australian accent, which made Bucky wonder. He had no idea what Ahl-Gharha's first name was, or his real name because it was sorta obvious that he was lying to him Then he spoke, "I have a mission for you Barnes."

"Name it." Bucky replied with a cold edge to his tone, he continued to look into Ahl-Gharha's eyes, then he looked away from him, looking at the far wall and zoning out while listening to him. "I need you to bring me her," Ahl-Gharha said as he walked away, a second later he came back and set the files in his lap.

Bucky looked down and moved his metal arm a bit as the German scientists walked away, before one of them left the room completely, he pressed a button on the wall and the straps went off of Bucky's arms and he flexed them. He looked up at Ahl-Gharha then picked up the files and opened them, there was a woman on a picture, he saw sword holsters on her back with both in them, she wore a mask like Bucky's mask, but this one went more over her mouth and up over her nose, and it looked like it wasn't made out of rubber. She wore a black suit that looked like a one piece, maybe it was made out of leather? What ever it was, it looked tight.

She had black hair with dark brown eyes and her skin color was a dark brown. He flipped the page and there was a name, Black Blade. Assassin, deadly and fast, never been caught and was wanted for over three dozen assassinations.

Bucky frowned, after that there was nothing else about except where she was last seen, Chicago, Illinois. "Alright, when do I start?" Bucky asked as he closed the files and gave them back to him. "In a few months when we get more intell on her. For now rest," he said as he took the files from Bucky and walked out, the German scientists walked back in and handcuffed Bucky with very strong cuffs, he clenched his hand but got up and followed them back to the room, they uncuffed him and he took his shirt off and backed up into the tube.

They shut the doors to it and then everything slowed down as he was put on ice, then his eyes slowly closed and everything went black.

"Hey Steve?"

Steve looked up from cleaning his shield, "Yes Natasha?" "You really need to start locking your door," Natasha said as she turned around and shut the door, her arms were full of grocery bags. When Natasha turned back around to look at Steve, he was right there in front of her. Steve smiled down at her and took a couple bags, "I left the door unlocked for you." Then he turned and walked to the kitchen with Natasha following him, "So when are we going to start looking for you-know-who?" Steve rubbed his eyes, "A few days, although no one has seen the Winter Soldier in a while..." Natasha scowled lightly, "I'm sorry Steve."

"We'll find him," he said as he pulled away from Natasha's arms as she tried to hug him, Natasha's eyes softened as Steve went over to the couch, he was feeling all sorts of things, pain, anger and fear. Fear for Bucky, fear for him that he wouldn't remember Steve and try to kill him. Steve looked up at Natasha, she gave him a small smile, "Your right, we will find him, and we will help him." Natasha said as she walked over to Steve. He smiled, she was right, they'll find him and help him. The two of them will rehabilitate Bucky, and everything will be okay.. 

"Are you going to help me put up your groceries? Or do I have to do it myself?" Natasha said with a smile, Steve smiled back and followed her into the kitchen and started to take out food. 

"Mouth wash, tooth paste. A new tooth brush?" Steve said as he pulled all those out, Natasha nodded, "Yeah, I figured you needed some more of that stuff." "Not a new tooth brush." Steve said as he put both of his fists on the counter top and lean over a bit to look at Natasha. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him her little smirk, "Remember when you broke the tooth brush yesterday?" Steve smiled, "Oh yeah, well thanks Natasha."  
"Anytime Steve," she said as she put the bag of grapes into Steve's fridge.

Steve grabbed the month wash and other things and took them to his room, sure his apartment was small, but the two of them could make it work. His room was the bigger one about the size of a normal sized room, it was supposed to be the master bedroom, the closet was a good size and so was the bathroom. He barely had anything in his room, just a dresser and a night stand.  
Plus a lamp and his shield leaning on the wall beside the door. After the helicarriers crashed, he and Natasha searched for his shield in the water, and found it. Steve had also managed to get his other shield, his grey, blue and brown shield, that was in his closet with his newer suit. The one from the 40s was in his dresser.

Steve walked into his bathroom and put the stuff on the counter top, he couldn't believe that he broke his tooth brush for the second time, and this time it probably wasn't going to go back together. He bent down and grabbed the blue tooth brush, it broke in half as soon as he picked it up, "Super glue my-,"  
"Steve!" Natasha yelled, cutting him off from cursing. Steve threw the toothbrush down and ran out grabbing his shield by the door, he ran into the kitchen looking for Natasha, "Natasha? Where are you?" Steve asked as he looked around.  
Then Natasha raised up from behind the counter, "What?" She asked, she walked over to the trash can and put some glass in it, "You yelled." Steve said as he raised his shield up a bit. "Sorry, I dropped a glass." Steve sighed, "Really Natasha? I thought something got you." "Well, if something did try to get me, I could've handled it." Steve sighed and turned around to put his shield up, it wasn't worth fighting with Natasha.

LATER THE SAME NIGHT (Two o'clock in the morning)

Steve groaned as he sat up in his bed, he looked around his room. Steve could've swore he heard something in his room, it sounded like someone had left his room when he woke up. Steve pulled the covers off of his body, he put his feet on the floor and stood up, he checked to make sure his shield was there, it was. Then he heard something knock over, he knew that sound was real, Steve grabbed his shield and opened the door quietly. He decided he shouldn't wake up Natasha, Steve crept down the hall way, stopping to listen for a little bit. There was soft foot steps in his kitchen, Steve backed up to Natasha's room to check on her, he opened the door quietly and looked in, Natasha was still in her bed. Steve closed the door then went out and into the living room, there was a latter pointed at the ceiling, although no one was on it, Steve snuck a little closer, it led up into an attic, he didn't know he had an attic. Steve crept a little closer to see who was up there, he heard moving around up there, so he decided to go up there. He climbed the latter slowly, being careful, whoever was up there could be dangerous, Steve got up there and saw a black figure in the dark, bending over something, it seemed to be a female. Steve saw there was two swords on her back, one of which was drawn and was being held in her hand, he decided he wasn't going to take any chances.

He jerked his arm back then threw his shield at her, it hit her back and she fell forward, but managed to grab what she needed. The woman went through the wall and fell to the ground bellow, it was a three story drop, what she had grabbed looked like a small box. Steve rushed to the hole, and looked down, the woman was sprawled on the ground, every bone in her body probably broke. The box that she was carrying was now broke into pieces and Steve could see the barrel of a gun. Steve's shield was also down there, so he jumped down, but landed on the fire escape.

He looked down at the body and grimaced slightly, the sight was gruesome, luckily he didn't have a weak stomach, Steve got down there and picked up his shield. He went over to the box and picked it up and pulled out the gun, it was a grey colored revolver with a devils star on the grip of the gun with a paw print in the middle of it, the paw had claws on it like a wolf. He checked the bullets, Steve pulled one out and it was revealed to be all silver. Then the gun was kicked up into the air and he dropped the silver bullet as a kick was delivered to his abdomen. Then to his chest and he was sent flying back, Steve quickly raised up to see who his attacker was, shock flooded his body. It was the woman he had just killed. Her arm was bent at a weird angle, then he heard cracking noises as he watched in horror at her arm moving itself back into place, she bent down and grabbed the gun and silver bullet. The mask she wore only revealed her eyes, they glowed a red, silver and brown color, her skin was a dark brown and her hair was long and black. She wore gloves as well, then she went over to her sword and picked it up, putting it back into her sword holster.  
Steve's instinct was to throw his shield and he did, but she spun out of the way and looked back at Steve before running off. Steve sat there on the ground, a bit shocked at what just happened. The gun that was in that box is what she wanted, but why did she want it? Maybe he could figure everything out in the morning, he hoped he didn't wake Natasha up. Steve got up and grabbed his shield, then he looked up at the hole in the building. Crap, now he was going to have to pay for that and he didn't have as much money. Maybe Natasha would help. Steve mentality punched himself, he needed to stop thinking, this night was weird and he just need to get some shut eye.

Steve woke to the smell of coffee and eggs, he sat up and pulled the covers off, Steve walked out of his room and went to the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the kitchen, it took him a bit, but he made the hole in the ceiling go away, finding the hidden door to the attic and tossing the latter out. Natasha looked at him with crossed arms.

Steve frowned, what did he do this time, "What?" He said in a groaning voice, he was still tired from last night and his abdomen would not stop aching. Natasha's eyes softened as she walked over to him with a coffee mug in her hands, she gave it to him, "You look tired," Steve took the coffee and sipped it, "I know, thank you by the way." Natasha ignored the thanks, "I'm making eggs and bacon with a biscuit, if you want some."  
"Yes, thank you." Natasha still said nothing. Good thing he remember to fix the lamp that had been knocked over, Steve walked over to the couch and sat down. His mind went back to last night, how did she get in? And what did that symbol mean? What was she? He hasn't seen anything that could heal themselves and come back from the dead. Steve took a long drink of the coffee, deep in thought.  
Then he tasted something rustic in the coffee, he sputtered and pulled the cup away from his lips, on the rim of the coffee cup was blood, a dark ish colored blood. Steve opened his mouth as he set it down, the taste of blood stated to fill up in his mouth, he spit it out and onto the carpet. Then he started to choke on it, the blood taste was awful. His hands flew to his neck in a desperate attempt to save himself from suffocating, Steve fell back and landed on his back as darkness clouded his vision, the last thing he heard was Natasha scream his name. 

Steve blinked a little bit, what met his eyes was a bright light. The super soldier grunted as he raised his hand to shield his eyes from the light. Then the room went dark and Steve could see properly, his head hurt. He looked to the left to see Natasha walk over to him and put a hand on his hand. "Your okay Steve," "Where am I?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. She smiled weakly, "Your in the hospital, your lung was punctured by your rib, wanna tell me how that happened?" She asked him gently. "How long?" "How long what?" Natasha asked, "How long was I in here?" Steve asked urgently as he tried to push himself up in a sitting position. Natasha gently pushed him back down, "Two days, unconscious." She said quietly, Steve's mouth opened. Natasha looked up, "Steve, how did your rib break?" "Three days ago," Steve said, deciding that not telling her was worse, "it was two in the morning and I heard a noise." Then Steve continued the story until the part where he woke up in the hospital. Natasha gave Steve a baffled look, she opened her mouth to speak. "I don't know who she is and how she came back alive." He said with a defeating sigh, honestly, he was the one who was confused and wanted answers. "I don't know."


	2. Stormy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier finds his target.

Steve sighed as he watched the rain out side, it plastered the window as he watched it. Making soft thuding noises, it has been raining for five days straight and the weather was making him depressed and making him think about Bucky and the woman that attacked him no less than two weeks ago.  
She hasn't showed up for a while, and it was messing with Steve. The way she had looked at him before she ran off, like there was a longing in her eyes.

Did she know him?  
He didn't know any black woman with those kind of eyes, they were.. extraordinary.  
He sighed and pressed his head harder into the window with another sigh, he wonder where Bucky was.  
His misguided and injured friend. He might even be cold and soaking wet, he sighed loudly as he watched the rain slid down the glass.

Natasha looked over to see what Steve was doing, his forehead was pressed very close to the window, if he leaned any closer the window would break under his weight. His dark blue eyes were even darker as he looked from the rain droplets on the window to the sky, his blonde hair had gotten longer in front and was kinda covering the top of his ears.  
Natasha heard him sigh and she knew that he was thinking about the woman with the swords and Bucky. Her shoulder still hurt a little bit, she should've been more careful around The Winter Soldier, she knew how dangerous he could be.  
Natasha couldn't help but wonder where Winter Soldier was right now, was he cold, shivering and starving? Or was he warm and tucked under sheets of a bed, thinking about everything he has done. Or sleeping and dreaming a peaceful dream? She didn't know because she wasn't him and couldn't read his mind to locate where he was. Natasha wished she could help Steve find him faster, but with the rain, it was keeping them inside and none of them wanted to get wet.  
Natasha decided she need to get Steve away from the window.

Steve's eyes flicked to the side as he caught something moving in the shadows, nothing moved for a few seconds, then a dark sharp shot out from the side of the street. Going quickly over to the other side of of the street and climbing up a building, Steve raised up and blinked his eyes, it must be his eyes playing tricks on him. But she was there, across from him on the lower building. Her sword was drawn and she was being soaked in the rain. He looked into her eyes, seeing the silver and red in them.  
Her eyes looked pleading like she wanted him out there. Steve sat for a little bit, thinking about what he should do, then he decided to go over to her. If she wanted to talk then they will, but he'd be bringing his shield with him.  
Steve stood up, not looking away from her eyes, then Natasha called his name. He looked over to her and she had a lopsided smiled, "Come here," she said as she held something behind her back.  
That made him curious, so he stood up and took a step over to her.   
"Oh close the blind." Natasha said as her voice became serious, Steve looked out the window one last time, he gently set his hand on the window and gave the woman and apologetic look and with that he closed the blinds and walked over to Natasha. She pulled out a pencil and a notebook, "To take your mind off the rain, I thought you could draw me." Steve blushed lightly, but he hid it as he took the pencil and notebook, "Okay." He said with a nod, the red head smiled and went over to the couch with Steve following her close behind.

Natasha's long red hair was pulled back in a pony tail, but when she laid down on the couch on her side, she took it out letting her hair fall around her face and chest. Steve sat down gently on the coffee table, he looked at her and smiled a bit, she lay on her left side with her hand holding her cheek and her knees pulled up slightly with her hand resting on her thigh. Her skirt was ruffled lightly and the blouse was parted at the neck and close to the middle of the chest. He could clearly see the arrow necklace, but Natasha shifted a bit so her red hair covered some of the necklace.  
Steve felt his neck and cheeks heat up as he studied her, then he looked down to the notebook that was held in his hand. He started to draw her face.

"I believe I see you blushing." Natasha said in a teasing manner which made Steve blush some more. Natasha just chuckled lightly and then went back to posing for Steve.

Bucky's eyes opened, a black leathery thing was shove into his hands. He knew what that meant, mission.  
In an instant he had his suit on and was given his mask and his goggles and his gun. He was pushed up to Ahl-Gharha, "She's at Fourty-fourth Street." He narrowed his eyes at Bucky as he put his mask on then his goggles, "Bring her to me alive, okay?" Bucky said nothing as he looked at him through the goggles, he barely nodded and then they let him out in the rain. The Winter Soldier was gone in a flash, he quickly skimmed through town, wanting to get this done fast.  
He spotted a street sign and found the number he was looking for, he saw something move in the shadows, The Winter Soldier barely acknowledged it. If they knew where she was, they must've sent a spy.  
"On the roof." A voice said, he heard it and in an instant he found her up on a building, looking defeated and broken.  
Rain pelted down on him and his body, starting to soak him, but only his hair and metal arm could feel it. He climbed up and aim his gun at her leg, Ahl-Gharah wanted her alive, he never said The Winter Soldier couldn't hurt her.  
He pulled the trigger once, expecting her to fall to the ground in pain, she turned quickly and cut the bullet. It kinda struck him as odd, what was she looking at? That wasn't his concern right now.  
He shot at her three more times then he was on the move going right for her, he was glad for the suppression on his gun.  
Three more times her sword moved to cut the bullets, slicing each one with ease.

She pulled her other sword out and tried to stab him, he grabbed that sword and put it behind his back and then back handed her on the nose with his metal hand, his right arm held there sword by the top.  
The woman let go of the sword and The Winter Soldier tossed her sword aside and lunged for her. He kicked her hard in the chest, sending her back. She dropped her other sword, now she was defenceless.  
He loved it when things were defenceless and begging for their life.

But she wasn't done, Black Blade wasn't finished yet. She had one more surprise for him, Black Blade looked up at him as she threw off the mask and curled her hands into fists, soon they turned into paws and she grew in size. Her teeth turned sharp and her clothes ripped.

The Winter Soldier acted quickly, before she got any bigger he hit her hard on the head and she lost her consciousness. "Werewolf," The Winter Soldier grumbled, "nice." He bent down and bent down and picked her up, half canine, half human. Weird. He ignored it as he grabbed her blades and walked to the edge, jumping down and landing gracefully on his feet. Rain continued to pelt him as he walked back to his base, well Ahl-Gharha's base. He shifted the woman to both of his arms, he looked down at her face briefly, her face was really beautiful.  
Big cheekbones and dark brown skin, her eyes were clothes and rain dripped down her hair and on her face. The rain dripped down on her cheek and down in her neck, the wolf features were going away and her human features were coming back. Her clothes were half teared but still covered up most of her.  
His steps faltered for a bit as something caught his eye, he looked closer and moved the torn shirt away from her chest to see a green dream catcher necklace, there was a small sword across it and he stopped to look at it. The Winter Soldier stood there too long. Because the wolf woman woke and snarled in anger at him.  
Winter Soldier grabbed her arm that was reaching for his face and twisted it and broke it, making her cry out in pain and try again with her other arm. He broke that one as well. He continued to hold her while looking down at her, she couldn't see his eyes, the woman shifted and tried to get away from his gaze, her red and silver eyes flashing in fear. The Winter Soldier just stood there holding her, waiting for her to stop struggling.  
She didn't stop, so he gripped her tighter, then The Winter Soldier pulled off his goggles and glared at her with piercing blue eyes, looking deep into her eyes. Her struggling ceased almost immediately, her eyes looked worried at him. The woman's head dipped slightly, avoiding his gaze.  
He growled gruffly before wiping the rain out of his eyes and putting his goggles back on. The Winter Soldier shifted the swords so he was holding them at the hilt, he looked down at the woman a couple of times, but she fought no more.  
This was easier than he thought it'd be. The woman he held was breathing shallowly, he squinted his eyes at her although she couldn't see it. His shoulders stiffened a bit as he walked up to the gates that led up to Ahl-Gharah's house, or lab. Whatever he wanted to call it, The Winter Soldier pressed the button with his right hand and held it there, allowing it to scan his finger. He shifted the girl to the metal arm and pulled off his goggles, making it scan his eye. Then the gates opened and The Winter Soldier walked inside.

The woman finally had come courage to ask who he was, "Who are you?" She said in a small breath that The Winter Soldier almost didn't hear. He looked down at her, decided to answer her later, he walked up to the double, steel doors and they opened. The Winter Soldier walked in, looking around as the rain dripped off of both of them.  
He gripped the woman tighter, it felt like she was shrinking in his arms, he spoke in a gruff dark voice, "Don't try anything, they'll have your head on a plate before you know it." The Winter Soldier could hear cracking as her arms moved back into place, they had taught him a little bit about werewolves, their limbs could go back in place and nothing but silver could kill them.  
He moved her away from his chest so her arms could have room to heal, he couldn't help but look down at her face. There was no pain on it as they cracked back into place.  
The Winter Soldier wanted to ask if it hurt her, but he kept his mouth shut as he brought her to Ahl-Gharah. He set her down forcefully in front of Ahl-Gharah, The Winter Soldier grabbed the back of her head and forced it up to look at him. "Miss Abigail, it's been a while..."  
The woman's pupils got small and The Winter Soldier could feel fear shiver right through her,  
"You..."


	3. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets the girl and has unknown feelings.

The Winter Soldier's mask was taken off and so was his goggles, "Thank you Sergeant Barnes, that will be all." Ahl-Gharha said as he frowned, in his hands he held Bucky's mask and goggles that were still a little damp from outside. Bucky was soaking wet and the feeling of his hair clinging to the back of his neck and the sides of his face made him uncomfortable, he decided he would ask a question, "Who is she?" He said barley in a whisper, he was parched from that small mission and required a drink.

Ahl-Gharha squinted at Bucky, "Do you have somewhere to be? Because I do."  
Bucky shook his head before Ahl-Gharha was finished talking, "How do you know her?" He asked, now a bunch of questions filled his mind, why did Ahl-Gharha want her? And why was he acting so strange?

Ahl-Gharha raised his hand and slapped Bucky across the face, he did nothing to stop him. It didn't hurt, and he didn't mind the sting, it was like pain was his only friend.

"No more questions, go to your quarters and rest up. In the morning, we shall bring you food."  
'More like my prison cell.' Bucky thought in his mind, but he just gave a short nod and waited for heavily armed guards to come and escort him to his room.  
"Take him to his 'cell' and give him a towel and fresh clothes to put on." Bucky heard Ahl-Gharha tell his head scientist. The short man nodded and hurried off to go find some fresh clothes for Bucky, so they had to wait a bit. While they waited, Ahl-Gharha left the room and walked back into the one where the woman was being held. Bucky heard voices and a stifled cry of pain, his face twisted slightly in anger, but he said nor did anything. He heard a couple more crys, each one louder than the last. Bucky's hands clenched in anger, what was he doing to her?

Before he could ask himself anymore questions or do anything, the short scientist walked up with a t shirt and some loose pants. The assassin took the clothes and looked forward without thanking him, the scientist had forgotten the towel, Bucky didn't mind being wet.

He took a small step forward and then another one and was soon walking down the hall to his prison cell. They arrived at the steel and iron door, it opened and he walked in.

There was a small window on the door where they could give him his meals and new clothes. He looked to the right and noticed an extra cot, he didn't notice it, but he tipped his shoulder a bit towards the cot. Asking silently about it, the short scientist answered him, "It's for Ahl-Gharha's 'other' prisoner." Bucky didn't reply as he stripped himself of his assassin suit, so he was a prisoner here? Bucky sighed and put the pants and t shirt on before passing the assassin suit through the window.

The scientist took them and offered him a bottle of water, Bucky took it and set it on the steel nightstand. He wasn't feeling thirsty anymore, why had he gone and captured the girl? Did she do something wrong to Ahl-Gharha?

Bucky sighed again and sat down on the cost, everything in the room was steel, there was only two cots and a small nightstand, when he needed to use the restroom, they took him the the room on the right, where there was a shower, sink and a toilet. At least they offered him a mattress, a pillow and a few blankets, because it got really cold at night.

"Goodnight, Sergeant Barnes." Then the window closed and the scientist left. This is where they kept him when he didn't need to be in the cryo tube. Bucky tipped his head down so his chin was touching his chest, what should be do? Continue being Ahl-Gharha's little mission pet? Or wait for his chance to escape and take it? Or break out sooner, well if he did, he'd have to make things right and take the girl with him.  
What were all these emotions he was feeling? He knew anger and pain... but there was another feeling... it felt like a knot was in his stomach, was this guilt?

He had no memory of seven years ago, but he did remember a fight with Captain America. Only that thing, no one told him about his metal arm or if he had any siblings...

Bucky kicked off his boots and laid down on the bed with his arms by his side, that was how he was taught to lay, that habit was not going to break easy. Bucky held very still as he looked up at the ceiling, the only part of him that was moving was his stomach and his eyes, they kept flicking onto every part of the ceiling. Bucky tried to close his eyes, but he wasn't tried, so Bucky kept his eyes open.

Why wasn't be sleeping? He could fall asleep easily, but something was keeping him up.  
Then he knew why be could sleep he was waiting for her, the girl he kidnapped, Bucky knew now he shouldn't have brought her. But what if she's the one who did something wrong? It didn't seem likely, Ahl-Gharha was sneaky. Bucky told himself to stop thinking, it was none of his business.

He should just be sleeping, but he couldn't. Bucky could tell that she didn't do anything wrong, he just had that feeling that it was nothing she did...

A FEW HOURS LATER

Bucky was dozing when the door opened, as it opened he was quickly up and ready for a fight, both hands into fists. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, the woman, Abigail was pushed in.

She was bloody and had a bruised eye, who knew what lie hidden underneath her blood soaked shirt. The door shut and the dead bolt was put back into place, Bucky let his arms fall down to his side as he moved out of the way, going back to his bed. She went over to the bed and collapsed on it with a grunt, Bucky looked up at her, the shirt she wore was grey and she was only in a shirt. No shoes or pants, but the shirt was long enough to cover the rest of her body, Bucky wondered what she looked like under the shirt. Completely naked.

Bucky snapped out of those thoughts, then he continued to watch her as she tipped her head back, the bruise on her eye disappeared and he heard something crack into place, Bucky was pretty sure everything else was healing, though he couldn't see it.  
Her head raised up and she looked at him, the bright red in her eyes glowing, along with the silver. Bucky shifted his body position into a more relaxed one, she didn't take after him, her body posture was still aggressive.

Clearly she was angry with him, he didn't blame her. Bucky moved his legs on the bed and laid down, he shifted to his side, facing the wall. He could hear her move the covers to lie down, "And to answer to your question, no it doesn't hurt. Unless it involves silver." Bucky was glad that she could under stand his body language, he felt that speaking was a waist of time. And breath, then, for no reason at all, he rolled over to look at her. She was looking at him, "Will you tell them?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Bucky shook his head almost immediately, he closed his eyes for a long time, "How do you know each other?" He asked, his voice slightly cracking. She took her time answering him, "He thinks I was responsible for his family's death."  
"What makes you think you can trust me?" Bucky asked, going off topic as his blue eyes pierced her gaze, her eyes shifted away from him, "I am the one who brought you here."

"I know, but who else is there to trust? And for you not telling him, because I know you can just pound on the door and they'll let you out and you haven't done that yet." She paused momentarily, "There's nothing he can do to me that will hurt me, I can see that you are troubled." She said as she moved her gaze to meet his. This time Bucky's eyes moved away, she was right.. he was troubled, "I just wanna know who Ahl-Gharha really is." He admitted with a sigh.  
"He's not who you think he is.." She replied with a cold edge to her voice. Then her eyes brightened a bit, "Listen to me, we'll get out and we will kill him." She looked away for a second, "For what he has done to me and you," then she smiled, "I haven't been here for a long time, but I can see the kind of person he is." Bucky couldn't help looking relived, his gaze went down a bit. "I'll tell you about him. As soon as we are out,"  
"We're just going to break down the door and run out?" He asked, that didn't sound like a safe plan, but maybe it would work.  
"After we get my swords." And with that she turned away from him and pulled the blankets over her body.  
"By the way, I'm Abigail."


	4. Dark Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Abigail try to leave and Bucky unleashes his own monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would recommend: My Heart is Broken by Evanescence.

THE NEXT MORNING  
Bucky's eyes opened and he turned his head to the right, looking for her, she was still there sleeping. He thought about last night, could he trust her?  
Could she trust him?  
Could he trust himself?

Bucky shook those thoughts from his head, if he was going to trust her to get them out, then he was going to have to know more of her history. So he sat up and rubbed his face, as soon as Abigail woke he would ask her about her past.

Abigail woke with a start, feeling someone's eyes on her back. She was quickly shifting into her wolf forum when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder, Abigail turned and looked. It was the man who had brought her here, she relaxed a bit as his hand descended from her shoulder.  
He still hadn't told her his name, he was strange. Very silent and often spoke with his body language. Which was better if they needed to talk with out using words, what his body language told her he was troubled.  
"What?" She said softly, there was no one else to trust here. And he was right. He did bring her here, but 'Ahl-Gharha' couldn't hurt her. It also looked like he was about ready to explode when he talked about Ahl-Gharha. Abigail hadn't seen his face yet, because most of the times it had been hidden in the shadows. The only thing she could see clearly was he blue eyes that seemed to go right through her...

Abigail sat up and watched the man descend back into the shadows where his bed was. He sat down and looked at her, once more the only thing she could see was his eyes.

"What?" She asked again with a frown, wishing he'd let her see his face. A glint caught her eye, the way the dim light over head showed his metal arm a bit. It moved and she flinched, the man's eyes squinted a bit, but he said nothing. His metal arm went and rubbed his face, it must've been cool, because she heard him let out a small breath.

Abigail tilted her head to study him, under his t shirt he had muscles, really good and worked out muscles. His arm bulged with power, she could see veins straining under his skin as his hand tightened into a fist.

"What's your name?" She asked him, her eyes searching his.  
"The Winter Soldier." He replied with hesitation, as if that gave her anything about him.  
"No your real name." She said with a half smile. The man didn't answer for a very long time, as if he was thinking about his name. Then he spoke, she heard his lips parting as he did so, "Barnes..." that name sounded familiar.  
Abigail sighed, "Your first name." Then he didn't speak, his shoulders got tense as if he was going to explode in anger he has been holding back for a long time.

"I-I, I don't remember.." He said as he let out a shaky breath. Abigail instantly felt even more hate for 'Ahl-Gharha', he had wiped him of his name and only given him his last name. She growled loudly as the wolf threaten to break through her skin.

"I think we should wait." The man called Barnes spoke up, she stopped the wolf.  
"Why?"  
"Because if we stay he'll think we won't try."  
"But if we stay he might think we are planning to escape."

Barnes didn't say anything else. Then he stood and walked over to her, casting a shadow over her, his body language told her to trust him. Abigail looked up at him, then she recognized him. She stood up and he took a couple steps away from her.

"James." She said, she had seen his face in a museum. James Buchanan Barnes, Captain America's war team mate and best friend.

"What?" He asked as confusion showed in his eyes and on his face.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes! Your best friend is Steven Rogers, I saw you in a museum." She was suddenly getting excited and she didn't know why, "Steven Rogers is Captain America!"

Shock flooded Bucky as he heard Steve's name and his own name. Steve was Captain America? His best friend, and he tried to kill him? How was he in a museum, confusion was still clear in his brain, then little memories came back to him, guns, knives, Steve, pain... falling...

"No." He said sharply, stopping her in mid sentence and stopping the memories. She was talking about his past when he stopped her, "No." He repeated, "No, no, no." He continued to say no over and over again as anger built up in him, Steve his own friend! He remembered him!

His metal fist struck out at the door, putting a dent in it. Then his fist continued to hit the door, he could hear something tearing as the girl joined in beside him. She rammed her shoulder into the door, excitement flooded her body and he could feel it. With both of their forces combined, the door would be down in a few seconds.

*Cue Music*

And which it was.  
Guards came running up from both directions, Abigail didn't know which side to attack, so she lunged to the right, dodging bullets and hoping James was doing the same. Soon Abigail had that side controlled, she turned, not knowing what to expect.

Bucky stood there, both sides heaving. He looked down at the bodies and quickly dropped the machine gun he held in his hands, he flinched. More deaths on his hands. He remembered everything and the memories were overwhelming, he wanted to collapse and never get back up.  
But he needed to help Abigail escape and that was what he was going to do. Bucky turned towards her, his eyes cold as if he was on a mission. To keep the pain away, he would go into mission mode so he wouldn't feel anything, "Let's go." He said as he walked past the huge wolf.

She followed him silently, her ears perked for any danger. Her eyes flicked to his metal arm that had just now raised up, it was signaling her to stop while he checked it out. Abigail growled lowly, but stopped and waited for him to go on.

He turned around the corner and disappeared. Then there was a snapping sound and a bionic noise, then a couple more of each noise. Then a whistling noise, her name was lowly called and she decided it was safe to come out. There was three guys dead on the ground, their neck's snapped to the side. James had taken one of the machine guns and was creeping around.

"Your swords are over there, I need to take care of something." James said as he pointed to a door on the right, Abigail nodded even though he couldn't see it.  
"There might be a couple guards in there, get the silver pistol and an extra clip." He said, then he went around a corner and was gone.

Abigail sighed softly, but did as she was told. She stood up on her hind legs and broke down the door and snarled at the two men. Both started to shoot at her, her paw went out and struck both of them. They hit the wall so hard that she heard their bones break, Abigail smiled in satisfaction. She scanned the room, see that it had a lot of weapons.

She found her swords that were still in their holsters and put them on, clipping them around her neck and around her waist.

(You'd think if she gets stuck it will kill her. Nope she's a werewolf and there are emergency straps)

Abigail found the silver pistol beside his mask and goggles, what happened to him? How did he become cold? Well she new it was 'Ahl-Garha's fault.  
She grabbed the gun and an extra clip, then she was out looking for James. She turned the same corner he did and found a hall with a few dead bodies. Then she heard crunching noises and she made her way over to the sound, Abigail heard yelling as well, but she couldn't make out the words.

Then James walked out of the room and went over to the huge werewolf and took the gun from her, "We should go." He said as he walked past her. She got down on all fours and walked after him, he still held the machine gun in his hand. Then they walked by a power grid and he unleashed the machine gun on it, "It's going to blow." He said as he dropped the machine gun and made his was over to the exit. She stood up again and put the clip in her right hand, she grabbed James by the waist then put him behind her, "Buckle the straps on my swords and then hold on to them." She said to him, he did as he was told.

 

Abigail broke the door down and ran out, she heard James's ragged breath in her ear as she prepared to jump the fence it was around eight feet, she could make it. And she did, Abigail landed on all fours and started running.  
She didn't know where she was running, she just knew they had to get away. After they left the lab, it blew up into pieces with an awesome explosion.

Abigail pushed on with James clutching her swords and her fur as they ran. Then she felt James slipping off, he was doing nothing to stop himself, so she stopped and he fell to the ground, sobbing noises coming from his mouth.

Bucky crumpled to the ground, sobs wracking his body, but no tears were shed. All the pain and death he caused came flooding back to him. He couldn't stop himself, Bucky couldn't even move as sobs continued to wrack his body, he felt like Steve when he was having those asthma attacks and he couldn't catch his breath or stop himself.

Bucky didn't want to stop himself, so he and Abigail just stayed there. Her hand on his shoulder as he sobbed, his eyes looked into her red, brown and silver eyes.  
He saw the wolf face disappear as the human face came back, he looked away when he saw sympathy for him in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."


	5. Coconut Bra & Avengers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers need assembling, God knows why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, I know Steve has a clean mouth, but he couldn't help himself.

"Hey Steve." Natasha said as she walked out from the hall. Steve turned his head to look, then wished he hadn't.  
"What the fuck?" Steve exclaimed as his eyes widened, clearly it was the expression Natasha wanted, 'cause she smiled and laughed, "I knew you'd like it."

The redhead was wearing a grass skirt with a coconut bra, her hair was out around her face and she was wearing bright red lipstick.  
Natasha walked over to Steve and wiped the lipstick off of her lips with the back of her hand, Steve looked up at her, noticing the same lopsided smile from yesterday night.  
"What?" He asked a smile playing at his lips, Natasha plopped down on Steve's lap, straddling him like a horse.  
Steve raised his eyebrows up but didn't say anything, "I want to go on a vacation in Hawaii." Natasha said with a smirk.

"That would explain the get up." Steve said with a smirk of his own, Natasha laughed and tossed her head back.  
Then a blasting noise sounded, followed by a bang that sounded like someone was hitting his shield, then a couple gun shot noises and an arrow whizzing past, then a slamming noise and finally a clap of thunder. Then all those noises together.  
"Avengers Assemble." Called Tony's, Steve looked at his phone.

"Looks like we're going to New York." He said as he looked back to Natasha, she got off of his lap and went to her room. Looking a bit disappointed as she walked, "Let's go pack." She called over her shoulder, Steve smiled and put his phone in his pocket, he was going to see some old friends.

He went to his room and started to pack his suit, if the Avengers call was louder and faster, then Steve would be in a hurry. He made sure to get both suits and shields, he grabbed his notebook and pencils.  
"Natasha," Steve said as he stuck his head out of his room, Natasha's head appeared at the end of the hall, "What?"  
"Looks like your going to the exact opposite of where you wanted to go. Cloudy New York city!" Steve said with a smile plastered on his face.  
"Shut up, I'm gonna drag you to Hawaii someday." Natasha said with a frown, although her blue-grey eyes sparkled.

"Oh, by the way. I got us tickets for a flight." Natasha said as she kept her head out.  
"Already?" Steve asked, a bit baffled.  
"It helps being Black Widow." Natasha said with a grin.  
Steve rolled his eyes as he pulled his head back into his room, "Okay then."

"I'm also bringing that coconut bra with me," Natasha said, Steve could hear the smirk in her voice as she said it.  
"No your not." Steve said in a deep tone, not wanting that thing to come along.  
Natasha just laughed and said, "You know you love it Steve."  
He just rolled his eyes, although the redhead couldn't see.

After the two were done packing, they headed down stairs. Steve went up to the front desk, "Oh, hey Steve." Said the man at the desk, the guy's hair was tied back in a ponytail.  
"Hi Frank," Steve said, "listen, I'm going away for a bit and I need you to watch my apartment for me."  
"No problem," Frank said as he took the keys that Steve gave him.  
Steve smiled his thanks and turned back to Natasha, "Hey Steve, where you going?" Frank asked before the two walked out. Steve turned around and unzipped the duffel bag and showed Frank his shield, "New York. The Avengers need me."

Frank's mouth fell open, but no words came out.  
Steve and Natasha walked out, "Us, you mean the Avengers need us." Natasha said with a frown.  
Steve just smiled.

A FEW HOURS LATER ON THE PLANE

Steve yawned and looked to Natasha, she was looking at a magazine. He was hungry, so he reached down and pulled out their carry on.

Steve reached in for some peanuts, his hand wrapped around a string. He pulled his hand out and dropped his mouth open, he looked at Natasha, she looked at him as her cheeks heated up and she smiled. In his hand he held her coconut bra, "Natasha! I told you I didn't want this thing." Steve said as he shook it in her face.

"I don't care Steve, I can bring whatever I want," Their argument got louder, but then the speaker sounded, "Aisle thirteen, please quite down."

Steve and Natasha immediately stopped and Steve put the bra back in the bag, annoyed at Natasha and Natasha annoyed at him.

NOW THEIR FLIGHT HAS ENDED

"Okay baggage claim is over-"  
"Here!" Natasha called as she pulled away from him and hurried over to the baggage claim area.  
"Which carousel?" She asked Steve, he sighed and looked at a couple of the boards.  
"One." He replied, she quickly went over to the thing and stood by it.

Steve kept his head down and started to think why Tony called the Avengers, how big was it? Couldn't Tony Stark handle anything?

Steve didn't want any attention coming to him, so that's why he kept his head down.  
Soon the carousel lit up and bags started coming out, Steve's and Natasha's were first, good. Natasha grabbed hers and Steve frowned at her.  
"What?" She said with a frown, he looked down at her bag. Grey with a Captain America shield and an arrow across the shield. Steve smirked and shook his head, he picked up the bag that held the shield and turned to walk out.  
"I hope you don't mind, but I asked Clint to pick us up." Steve said over his shoulder.  
"Okay." Natasha replied, she couldn't hide the happiness in her voice of seeing Clint again. Steve smiled, he knew she would like that.

Soon the two walked out into the garage and stood by the door, both of them waiting for the archer. After a few minutes, Natasha started to get fidgety.  
"What if he's not coming and we have to walk all the way to Stark Towers?"  
"We can just take a taxi." Steve said as he looked to the red head, she wore a dark grey sweater that had a Captain America shield on it, she wore it with a blue jackets and jeans. Steve had on the same outfit but only was wearing sweatpants, his shirt was a little lighter and his jacket was black.  
"I hate taxis." She growled.

Then, the squealing of tires sounded and a black 1977 Challenger drove up.  
"He's here." Steve said as it came to a stop in front of them and the window rolled down, revealing Clint Barton. Wearing sunglasses.

Natasha smiled at Clint and opened the side door and put her bags in before going to the passenger side and climbing in. Natasha shut the door with a loud bang. Steve opened the same door and scooted Natasha's bags closer to the other side of the seats, before Steve even shut the door, Clint was speeding off.

Soon they were out of the airport parting garage, Steve looked up at the sky and found it cloudly, "Why are you wearing sunglasses when it is cloudy?" He asked Clint with a sigh.  
"Because I can." Was the reply he got.  
Steve rubbed his face and leaned back in the seat, "What are we looking at?" Steve asked.  
"I don't know, I just got here. Tony isn't picking up or returning my texts."  
"Same here." Steve muttered a couple times he had tried to text Tony, but he never replied back.

Clint leaned forward and turned on an annoying and loud song.  
"Come on." Steve growled as he flung up his hands, Clint just laughed and turned it up louder.

They arrived at Stark Towers, Steve was the first to get out. He grabbed his bags, two that held his shields and suits. The other held his natural clothes, he took out his 'Avengers card's and scanned it.

"Captain America. Rogers, Steven. Welcome," J.A.R.V.I.S as the door opened for him and Steve walked in looking around. The first floor was empty, no one was around.  
"Jarvis, where is Tony?" Steve asked as he went over to the elevator. He waited patiently until Clint and Natasha showed up beside him.  
"He is on the hundredth floor, he said not to let anyone in." J.A.R.V.I.S replied.  
"Override code P.17, 'Vengers Rule." Steve said as he crossed his arms, the elevator doors opened and Steve walked in with Natasha and Clint. Steve pressed the button to the hundredth floor and they went up. The doors opened and everyone's mouth dropped open. Tony turned around, drink in hand,

"Oh hey guys, your just in time for the party!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you Tony is an idiot.


	6. Is It Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Abigail are ready to go find Steve, and a blonde super soldier needed to take care of some idiot that took them to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to say, but enjoy I guess...

Bucky's eyes flickered open and he looked to the left, seeing just a window and some wall, he looked to the right, there was an extra bed, all made and neat and a desk.  
Where was he?  
This wasn't what Heaven looked like, or maybe this was Hell?

But this wasn't what Hell looked like either, well wasn't the way he imagined it.  
Bucky kicked the covers off of his body, he looked down seeing that he was wearing the same clothes he was wearing when him and Abigail broke out of Ahl-Gharha's lab.  
But where was she? He grunted as he remembered what he did too Ahl-Gharha. The memory hit like a tidal wave,

FLASH BACK

Bucky crept into Ahl-Gharha's room, the man was sleeping peacefully.  
Bucky walked up to the foot of the bed and grabbed his foot and pulled him right off of the bed, waking him up as his head hit the concrete floor. Ahl-Gharha yelled out and looked up at Bucky.  
"You wiped my memory." Bucky yelled as he raised his foot up and stepped on his chest, breaking a rib or two.  
"You made me kill innocents!" He stepped on his chest again, anger made him just go over the edge.  
"You tried to kill Abigail." And with that he continued to stomp on his chest, just yelling and screaming about stuff that he Ahl-Gharha made him do.  
Then he stopped, realising he was dead beneath his feet, he killed yet again....

END FLASH BACK

Bucky let out a shaky moan, he wished he could have just fallen off the train and died.  
But that didn't happen he was still alive and had a metal arm that he used to kill so much people that didn't deserve it, this was never what he wanted. He just wanted to live his life to the fullest and get a family.

He looked up as the door opened, he lunged instinctively and hit the person against the wall. His hand were quickly on their neck and was choking the life out of that person. His eyes flew to the person's eyes, red, brown, silver and full of fear.  
Bucky's eyes widened and he pulled off of her quickly, falling back on his ass and staring at her. Again! Almost again!

Abigail got up and had one hand to her neck as she tried to catch her breath, she was on her hand and knees, breathing hard.

"Abigail, I.. I.." Bucky said, he was trying to find the words to apologize, but couldn't. He recognized that she didn't have that necklace that he saw she had last night, why would Ahl-Gharha do that? It wasn't there anymore.  
Soon the woman caught her breath and she sat back on her feet, she closed her eyes for a long time then turned to Bucky. Her eyes were still the same color, but had tears in her eyes. Bucky stood up, thinking he had made her afraid of him. Then she laughed and tossed her hair behind her shoulders, "I haven't been almost choked out like that in a long time."

"What?" Bucky asked as confusion flooded him, boy this woman could be very strange. she stood up and went over to him.  
She looked up at the ceiling with that funny smile still on her face, "My mask was made out of pure silver to keep the wolf in."  
Bucky frowned, why was she telling him this? It's not like he really cared right about now.  
"I thought that kept me in check," She said, "then when you just now started to choke me, I couldn't get the wolf out." Abigail looked at him with a sigh, "I think the wolf is afraid of you."  
"Is that good or bad?" He asked, fidgeting a bit under her gaze. Then he stopped and looked up at her, "Yes, sometimes."  
"If your mask was pure silver, wouldn't it burn your mouth?" Bucky asked her. She shook her head, "Not in my human forum because it wasn't completely pressed up to my mouth."  
"Oh." Bucky said a bit dumbly, his stomach growled and he frowned. Bucky felt like he needed to eat, wait... what did that feel like? Then he felt as if he was going to puke, but there was nothing in his stomach to puke up, "Is there any food here?" He asked after the feeling pasted, then he looked around the room, it looked pretty empty.

(This is happening when Steve and Natasha were on the plane,)

"Oh yeah, there's food down stairs." She said as she reached over to his desk and grabbed a very small envelope thing, she opened it and pulled out a plastic thing and gave to him.  
He took it hesitantly, was she handing him a microchip?  
"What is this going to do?" Bucky asked, looking at the card and then at her.  
Abigail laughed and he looked up at her with a frown, "Its a key to get back in your room."  
"What room? And keys aren't supposed to look like this." He said as he continued to look at it. It was all white with blue dots around the edge, words in bright purple said Hotel Indigo. "Hotel Indigo?" He asked, what the hell was a 'Hotel Indigo'?  
When Bucky looked up he could see that Abigail was trying not to laugh at him, why wasn't she answering him?

"Okay, okay." Abigail said as she recovered from her silent laughing.  
"We are at a hotel in the modern world and we use these keys to get into our room." She said taking the key card from him and waving it around his face, finally, something clicked inside of his brain, Bucky reached up and snagged it from her, "This is your room." She said as she smiled, "We have elevators and you don't have to boil everything."

Bucky frowned and looked down at his bare feet, "Ah, hotel people don't care."  
"Your better bring me some food before I eat my other arm." Bucky said as he stomach growled again, Abigail and him walked in the elevator, she put on some contacts she got from her purse.  
Abigail burst out laughing once he said that, Bucky couldn't help but smile a bit at her laughing.

AFTER THEY FINISHED EATING

"I'm going to check out," Abigail said as she walked beside him, Bucky nodded. "Go to my room and get my stuff please. Room four-eight." She said as she handed him another key card, he took it.  
Bucky walked away from her and went into the elevator, well, elevators are much better than stairs and he had gotten the hang of it once Abigail had showed him. Bucky was glad for the fake skin that Abigail had put on his arm, Bucky pressed number four and waited patently for the elevator to arrive at the floor, soon it open and Bucky was out.

He went first to her room, he saw that she only had a bag that had her swords sticking out of it. Bucky picked that up and checked the whole room, nothing was left.  
He turned and walked out the door, shutting the door and walking to his room. Bucky walked in and found he had nothing in here, his face twitched a bit. He had nothing, it was like he was a poor person...  
Nothing else to wear except for this.  
Then he had an idea.

Abigail finished checking out and then went to the lobby to sit down. First, they were going to Steve's house. Or apartment, she had been there a couple of times. The first time was because she needed that gun. The second time was to apologize to him for the hole in the wall. And for breaking his rib, they needed to find Steve, she knew everything that happened. Steve needed to find his friend and so did Bucky...

Abigail jumped as something touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Bucky, wearing jeans and a white t shirt.  
"Where did you get that?" She asked, last time she saw him he was wearing Pj pants and a tan colored shirt.  
Abigail stood and looked down at his feet, he wore flip flops that were to small.  
"Flip flops? In Virginia?" Bucky looked down, "I need clean clothes." Then he looked up, "it's warm."  
"You stole it." She said with a sigh.  
"He won't miss it." Bucky said as he handed her the bag, Abigail took it.  
Abigail shook her head, "Okay, I know where Steve lives."

Bucky swallowed deeply at the mention of Steve's name, "He doesn't know I rescued him." he choked out, sounding like he might sob again. Abigail felt a pang of sympathy for him, but she didn't show it to him.  
"Come on, I'll show you." Abigail said as she walked out of the hotel.  
Bucky frowned, "How do you know where he lives?"  
"I needed something from him." Abigail said.  
"And he gave it to you?" Bucky asked curious about what happened between them.  
"More or less, he kinda killed me." She said as if it was no big deal, Bucky thought it was probably no big to her.  
"How?" He asked as he shuffled in his flip flops, these things were small.  
"Pushed me out of the building.." Abigail was silent for a few minutes, "I broke his rib in the process. I think he's okay... but that was two weeks ago so he must be healed." Abigail added with a shrug.

"Two days ago," Bucky said, he was hesitant to ask this question, "The building you were looking at was- was it Steve's?" The woman nodded, "Yes I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for breaking his rib."  
"What happened to your necklace?"  
"'Ahl-Gharha' ripped it off, I didn't really need it." She said although her voice sounded like she missed it.  
"What did it mean?" Boy, he was talking a lot.  
"It doesn't matter." She said with a sigh.  
The man just nodded, he knew when to talk and when not, although he couldn't help but push it.

Soon enough they arrived at the apartment building that Steve lived in. Abigail had strapped her swords onto her back when she walked in, Bucky pulled off the fake skin on his arm and tossed it away.  
"Hey can I help you with anything?" The man behind the desk asked. Bucky just glared at him with piercing blue eyes, almost as if he was on a mission.

"Third floor, apartment 306." Abigail said as the two walked up the steps. Something was nagging at the back of Bucky's mind, what Steve didn't want to see him? What if he took this the wrong way? A bunch of questions filled his mind, before he could answer any of them or turn around, the two arrived at the apartment and Abigail was knocking on the door.

No one answered, she frowned and knocked louder. Then she looked out the window at the end of the hall, "It's like only ten o'clock. How mach sleep does a super soldier need?"  
Bucky sighed and rubbed his head with the metal arm, "More than you think." He muttered under his breath, remembering how much Steve used to sleep, "Here move." Bucky said as he moved her out of the way.  
"What are you doing?" He heard Abigail say. Bucky raised his foot up and kicked the door handle, breaking it and some of the door on contact.  
"Do you really think he'll like you barging in on him?" Abigail asked lowly, Bucky heard it and he didn't care. Although she was right, who wanted their best friend that tried to kill them, to come right through their front door?

Bucky didn't care, he needed to find Steve.  
Bucky went in and looked around, the place was spotless and looked like he had just packed up and left. Bucky motioned for Abigail to go check it out, "Be careful." He warned before walking away his metal arm ready for almost anything.  
Abigail searched the whole apartment, even the attic, but she left the room that she thought as Steve's room alone.  
The werewolf dropped down from the attic and looked around for Bucky, he was standing in the kitchen, his face emotionless.

"Maybe, maybe the fat guy down stairs saw where he went." Abigail offered him, he nodded. Then walked past her, Bucky towered over her by five inches. It made her feel small, and which she was. Bucky quickly made his way down the stairs with Abigail trailing him, he stepped down fiercely the last step and made his way over to the man. Bucky put his metal arm on the desk while glaring at him, "Where is the man that lived in apartment 306."

"You-you mean St-Steve Rogers?" The man asked, he was trembling in fear with both of them staring right at him. Bucky had no patience for this man, he went over to Abigail and reached into the bag, pulling out the pistol and pointing it at his face. He started to yell in angry Russian, "Лучше скажи мне, где он ИЛИ Да поможет мне Бог, я взорвет ваши мозги на всем протяжении стены!"

The man's mouth just opened and closed, he had no idea what Bucky was saying, neither did Abigail. She went over to Bucky and pulled the gun away from him, he just looked at her and walked away over to the far wall.  
Abigail kept her eyes on Bucky for a little bit, then turned back to the male, "Listen, we just need to find him. He's our friend.."  
"Okay," the fat guy said with a small nod, "he is in New York."

"Нью-Йорк, он в Нью-Йорке!" Abigail heard Bucky mutter, she turned to look at him. Bucky strode across the room and grabbed one of Abigail's swords and pulled it out. He grabbed the man's arm and pinned it on the desk as anger continued to build up in him, "Where in New York? You better tell me or else I'll oтрезать палец прочь и сделать вы едите его." Abigail went over and took the sword from Bucky, he was about ready to cut the man's finger off when she took it.

"I-I don't know! He just said that the Avengers need him!" Bucky turned away from the desk and walked out. Abigail didn't know what to say to the man, so she just hurried out with Bucky. She hoped that the man wouldn't call the police, it was the last thing they needed.

Bucky was about ready to step in the busy street when she grabbed him and pulled him away from the road, "How are we going to get to New York when we don't have a car or a plane?" Bucky yelled in distress at her, his eyes wild, broken and distressed.

Abigail smiled slowly and cunningly, ignoring the look Bucky was giving her, "I know a guy with planes."  
"Well that's great that you know him, but it's not like he's going to let us take one." Bucky said as his eyes were getting wilder by the second.  
"Wow, you are really getting the hang of sarcasm." Abigail said with a smile. He frowned at her, his body posture telling her he wasn't joking, "Oh... well he owes me one so I can use his planes if I wanted."

Bucky just narrowed his eyes at Abigail.

(Now time has caught up and Bucky and Abigail are like almost in New York now )

IN NEW YORK

Steve made his way over to Tony, pushing past all the random people that crowded the dance floor, "Why are we here?" He asked, but the music drowned out his voice.  
"WHAT?!" Tony yelled loudly as he turned back to Steve. Steve frowned and grabbed Tony under his arm and started to drag him over to the stage, his anger was threatening to boil over, but he forced himself to stay calm.

Steve walked up the stairs with Tony protesting about it, he ignored him.  
The super soldier tossed Tony down on the floor, "Tell them the party's over." Steve yelled over the music.  
"Why? Everyone's havin' a good time." The billionaire genius said as he stood up.  
"Now." Steve growled, his anger was ready to boil over. He dropped his other bags and pulled out his shield.

"Fine," he grumbled as he went over to the microphone and turned it on, "Okay, everyone get out. Cap's orders. NOW!" Tony yelled loudly as the music stopped, bear bottles were dropped and everyone started to get in Tony's elevator and going down the stairs.  
"Jarvis, make sure everyone gets out." Tony said with a slightly slurr to his voice.  
After everyone left, Natasha and Clint sat down on the couch and started to talk to each other.

Steve still stood by Tony as he got another drink, "How many drinks have you had?" Steve asked as his arms crossed and he glared at Tony.  
"Too many to count." Tony said matter-of-factly, as he looked at Steve, "Since we are all here, we can do what ever you want."

Tony said as he walked away, Thor and Bruce were still missing, but that didn't seem to bother Tony. Steve's mind wonder away as his thoughts turned to Peggy and then to Bucky, "Bucky." He said out loud, Tony turned and gave him a confused face, "Whatie?" He asked.

"Tony, your trinkets can locate anyone right?" Steve asked as he uncrossed his arms, his anger dissolved into hope at finding his best friend, he went over to Tony, "Yeah I guess." He said with a shrug.

"Then help me find my best friend." Steve said, he wasn't going to waste his time partying, he wasn't even going to give Tony a lecture about using the Avenger call.

"Finnneee." Tony said with a loud groan, he could be a real ass sometimes.   
Tony turned to a shape in the shadows, "Go out and wait for my signal and who to find." The shape darted out of the shadows and disappears down the stairs.  
"Okay come on." Tony said as Steve followed him into a room, Steve sighed, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Ninety nine percent sure." He replied, Tony sat down with his drink still in hand.  
"What's his name?"  
"Bucky Barnes." Steve replied. Tony looked at him like he had three eyes, or that was a face of disbelief, "His corpse is buried beneath a bunch of snow and probably just bones by now in German, England or whatever."

"Just do it." Steve said. Tony did and his mouth dropped open when he saw Bucky sneaking around an alley with a girl beside him.  
Steve recognized her almost immediately, "No.." He said.

The thing that Tony had sent out was creeping close to them, the only way the two could see, was through a security camera that Tony hacked into.  
"Who is that?" Steve asked pointing to the shape, it kinda looked like Tony's suit.  
Tony just smile,

"That my friend, is Ultron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is an idiot.
> 
> And Ultron is the stuff of nightmares. Stick around for the next chapter.


	7. Redemption Plan part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Abigail find themselves in trouble, Steve comes and he saves Bucky. Happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter ever!  
> Wow.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony asked Steve as he leaned back in his seat, looking up at Steve.  
He was already walking out, "Call S.W.A.T., don't let him escape."  
"Roger that Captain." Tony said with sarcasm in his voice. He turned back to the computer and called S.W.A.T. quickly, he told them location and to hurry.

Steve had his suit in in a matter of seconds and his shield was ready, "Do you need me to come?" Natasha asked as she stood up, Clint right beside her, "I'll come too." And with that the archer was out of the living room and going to get his suit on.  
"I want you to stay here and stay safe." Steve said as he clipped his belt together, he looked up to Natasha.  
Natasha walked the same way Clint went, "Natasha," Steve said with a defeating voice, she ignored him completely.

Steve had no choice but to wait, it didn't take long for the two to come back. Full suited up and their weapons ready. The three of them made it down to Tony's garage and soon were all on or in their cars, Steve took his motorcycle that he kept at Tony's place and Clint and Natasha took Clint's car.

Steve was driving quickly, he needed to handle this. Bucky was finally here and he could talk to him without the interruption of the police or S.W.A.T...

~  
~

Bucky looked around the dark alley, "Are you sure this is the way to Avengers tower?" He whispered, just incase anyone was around. Which no one was, but you had to be careful.  
"Yes, I have been in New York for some of my life, I know the way to Stark Towers." She replied back in a whisper, Bucky ducked down a bit lower.

He had an uneasy feeling in his gut, like they were being followed. But he didn't want to set off a false alarm, suddenly a voice called out, "Stay right where you are."  
Bucky and Abigail froze immediately, then a bunch of lights shine on them from the ground level. Abigail squinted, but dare not move.  
She saw guns pointed at them from every direction, "We have you surrounded, if you run, we shoot. If you move we shoot. If you do anything, we will kill you." The voice said again, then a bunch of men with machine guns walked up, keeping them pointed right at their heads.

Bucky barley breathed, this was it... He never got to apologize to Steve and he was going to be put in a jail cell to rot. Or maybe it was Ahl-Gharha coming for them again, but he killed that man... So that wasn't it.

Some of the men snuck around Abigail and behind Bucky, they hit him sharply on the head, causing him to cry out and sink to his knees. Some of the men came up and cuffed him strongly and proceeded to beat him up, clearly they knew who he was and what he had done. Bucky raised his hands up to protect his head, then one of the men stepped on his right arm, slamming it down on his metal arm.

Abigail heard a crunching noise and Bucky once more cry out in pain.  
"Stop it." She yelled at them as she tried to pull one away, they hit her in the gut and someone grabbed her on the back of the head and pulled her arms behind her back and handcuffed her.  
Abigail felt the wolf coming on strongly, now wasn't the time for getting out of control. So she reined the wolf in, Abigail growled lowly as she tested the cuffs, not pure silver. Only the coating was which burned her skin.  
Bucky's eyes flicked over to look in Abigail's eyes, his were filled with pain and fear.

Abigail's rage went to a whole new level when she saw the pain in his eyes. Her transformation was so fast that she didn't even feel the cuffs cutting into her circulation. She pulled her paws part as the chain holding the cuffs together broke. The sword straps loosened up as she got bigger, Abigail howled loud and long at the moon before pulling her swords out and cutting them.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of their uniforms, S.L.A.S.H. She didn't care what that meant, she just kept slicing and ignoring the bullets that pelted her skin, 'This is who I am. Black Blade.' She thought as her swords cut neatly through the men.

After all of them had been taken care of, she went over to Bucky, "I'll get you out." She said as she knelt down beside him and gripped both of his arms. Abigail closed her eyes as she pulled his arms apart, he cried out in pain and she heard a chain link snap. He looked up at her with thankfulness in his eyes. Bucky's hand went up an touched her wolf face, more headlights appeared.

"Go, I'll be fine." He said, his blue eyes soft. Abigail started to protest, "But Bucky-"  
"Go. NOW!" He yelled as he pushed her face away from his. She reluctantly turned and climbed up the latter of a building, Abigail looked down at Bucky and then up at the half moon and let out a loud howl, and then she was off in the night.

Bucky turned to face his attackers, he may only have one arm, but at least Abigail was safe. He didn't want her paying for his crimes, she had gotten him this far... he'll do the same. Bucky wished they didn't have to get rid of the bag that held his pistol, that would be ready helpful right now.

"Bucky." Some one called, his eyes flashed in confusion as he raised his hand up to block the light, Captain America stood there with two people behind him. He couldn't make out their faces.  
The way he stood, struck fear in Bucky. For once in his life, he was afraid of Captain America.

Bucky's breath caught in his throat and he stumbled back, he was here. Right in front of him and calling his name, his metal arm felt the back of a wall and he was trapped right here with no where to go...  
Could he trust him?

"Bucky," Steve called again, this time softer, his best friend's eyes were wild and his right arm was pulled to his side.  
Dead bodies were scattered and pulled into pieces on the ground, blood decorated the concrete, Steve didn't really acknowledged it, "Bucky." He said again as he set his shield down, then he pulled his mask off very quickly and dropped it by his shield.

Steve held up his hands and slowly walked over to Bucky, his best friend was trying to get away, but he was cornered against the wall.  
If Steve got any closer, Bucky might strike out at him. Steve followed Bucky's wild look to the ladder, if he wanted to go.

Then he would let him, but then he would find him again. He would always find him and Steve would help Bucky.  
Steve took a step away from him and allowed him to go up the ladder if he wanted, Steve's eyes were soft as he watched Bucky look from the ladder to Steve.  
Bucky's expression softened and he looked down to his arm.  
"We can fix that." Steve said as he too looked to Bucky's arm, the dark hair man took a step over to Steve and then another one.

Soon he was face to face with Steve, his arm reached out and touched Steve on his arm, as if he was making sure he was real, then Bucky pulled Steve into a strong embrace, Steve embraced him back, but was careful of his arm.  
"I'm so sorry Steve." Bucky whispered into his ear, hot tears trickled down his cheeks, Steve shushed him almost immediately, "It's okay, you didn't know what your doing. But now you do..."

The two pulled away from each other, the smaller of the two that was standing behind Steve came up and put something in his side, he barely felt it.  
He still tried to jerk away from her, but his whole body went numb and he couldn't move anything to get away. Steve's hand went to Bucky's back and was urging him on. The Winter Soldier stumbled slowly, he tried to get his mind back together, but sleep was tugging at him. And he hadn't slept for awhile, so he just gave into it and his eyes closed and he fell into Steve.

Steve pick up his friend and looked to Natasha, "Sorry. It was a bit of an over dose." She said as she held up an empty needle, "It's fine. I feel better with him like this," he just didn't want Bucky to just suddenly attack Clint or Natasha because he didn't know them that well, Steve opened door to the car and got in the backseat, ducking his head and making sure to keep Bucky's head down.  
As soon as the two got in, he put Bucky on the other side and tossed the keys to Clint, the archer caught it and walked to Steve's motorcycle and got on. Steve just hoped he knew how to drive it.  
Natasha got in the driver's spot and buckled up once she put the keys in, "Your sure you wanna do this?" She asked as she looked back at Steve, he was kinda cramped in the back beside a passed out Bucky, he almost didn't know what she she was talking about, then he looked to Bucky and realised she was talking about him.  
"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Alright, got your shield?" She asked as she brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes and she looked in the mirror at the super soldier. Steve nodded, "Clint got it for me."  
"He put it where?"  
"In the back trunk." Steve said as he adjusted Bucky to the right angle so the seatbelt didn't choke him, it felt good to have his friend back.

~  
~  
~  
A FEW MINUTES LATER

~  
~  
They arrived at Stark's tower with Steve still carrying Bucky in his arms, the three of them walked to the elevator and Steve pressed the hundredth floor, Clint leaned past Steve and Natasha and pressed the eighty-fifth floor.

Steve gave him a disapproving look, the Holding Cell floor was what is was called. It was where the Avengers kept their bad guys, "He's not evil." Steve said as the elevator went up, "Please, I wanna keep Natasha safe." Clint whispered.  
Steve was sure that Natasha heard and was clearly offend, because she turned to face the window. Steve motioned with his head at Natasha, Clint turned and went over to her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Natasha pull away from him and say something short that Steve didn't hear.

The doors opened to the Holding Cell floor, Steve pressed the closed doors button and they closed. The elevator continued up, Clint came to stand beside Steve,his posture was stiff. Steve knew Bucky wasn't evil, he'd never do something like that.

Clint sighed and pulled something out of his pocket, "If this means anything to you..." He said as he gave Steve a piece of cloth that said 'S.L.A.S.H.' on it, Steve put Bucky down on his two feet and checked out the cloth.

It looked like it had come from a bullet proof vest, Steve frowned and ran his thumb over it, S.L.A.S.H. what did it mean? Red Skull was dead so it couldn't be right if it was his, plus he called his thing HYDRA.

Steve saw him get sucked up to space that one day, "I don't know." Steve said with a shake of his head as he gave it back to Clint, he took it and stuffed it in his pockets. He didn't want to worry about anything right now, today was the day for a Redemption Plan.

~  
~

ONE A.M. IN THE MORNING

~  
~

Bucky's mouth opened as he let out a groan, his head spun quickly and he closed his mouth so he wouldn't puke all over himself.  
The night terror came back and hit him in the gut, it was gruesome and gory.  
Bucky had killed Steve for real and there had been another him tell him that what he had done was a good thing.  
Now Steve Rogers was dead, and HYDRA could rule again, and Abigail would rule by his side.

Then Bucky tipped over to the side of the bed and puked, the puked some more and more, he missed Abigail.  
Where was Steve?  
Why couldn't he see Steve?

He felt a hand on his back and on his chest and he managed to stop while stumbling over to the bathroom, Bucky was led over to the toilet. Steve, that was Steve.

He couldn't even stop himself any more, Bucky puked all over his shirt and his neck and got some on the toilet before he got some in it.  
After a few more minutes of puking, Bucky allowed a hand to guide him to the shower. He pulled his shirt off sloppily and then stepped into the shower, not caring about the rest of his clothes.  
Bucky put his head on the shower wall and let the water wet him and the rest of his clothes, he heard someone asking him to take his pants and underwear off, he couldn't tell who's voice it was, but he did it anyway.

He was used to orders and he did just that, he let the wet clothes fall out of his hand and onto the bathroom floor. Bucky turned his chest to the water and let it run all over his chest and then his face and hair, the water was warm, very warm. Like the feeling of blood...

~  
~  
Steve woke to sounds of puking, his eyes opened and he kicked the covers off and went over to his friend, "It's okay Bucky." He murmured as he put a hand on his back and then on his chest, "Come on," he took his friend to the bathroom.

Steve turned away from Bucky and turned the shower on to a warm temperature, soon his friend was done and Steve showed him to the shower, Bucky was a mess, throw up was on his neck and chest, his chin and shirt. Bucky took off his shirt then Steve picked it up and waited patiently until he was sure that Bucky was okay, "Bucky, take of your pants and underwear and drop them outside of the shower."

His friend did that with his metal arm, then it disappeared back into the shower and Steve picked it up, tomorrow him and Natasha would help him with everything.  
At nine o'clock at night, after Steve had gotten Bucky in some new clothes and put him in bed, he and Natasha talked and decided to keep Bucky away from the public and away from Tony and the rest of the Avengers.  
They also decided that medication and therapy would be good for him too, he had talked to Tony about the cloth and he said he didn't know anything about the people that were there.  
"I told you not to call the police or S.W.A.T.." Steve had said to Tony.  
"Honestly I had no idea." Tony had said with a shrug and a look out the window. Steve had crossed his arms and looked Tony up and down, then he said this, "Tony I think you should take a vacation in Florida."

Then Tony had looked to him and gave him a 'what are you thinking?!' Kind of face.  
"Well I think you and Pepper should take a few months off."  
"Pepper is in Hawaii." Tony had said with a frown.   
"Perfect, you and her can go there and have a little vacation for a while and me, Natasha and Clint will keep an eye on this place." Steve had said as he turned Tony around and pushed him to the elevator, "Steve, I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"This is a perfect idea, I will have your little robot thingy- what's his name?"  
"Ultron."  
"Yeah Ultron, and I will have him bring you all your stuff, I'm sure you can have someone fly to to Hawaii, here how about Happy." Steve said as he pressed Happy's room floor number then the roof button and stepped out, "Bye Tony have fun," And then Tony was gone for at least three months.

~  
Steve walked to the elevator and went to the floor below them and found the washing machine and put Bucky's clothes in before going back up and going over to the couch and sitting down on it, his eyes closed as he leaned his head back on the back of the couch. Steve felt something warm touch his neck and he opened his eyes and looked to the left to see Natasha's hand on his neck.  
Then she put both hands on his shoulders and started to massage it gently, Steve just closed his eyes and let out a small groan.  
Taking care of Bucky was going to be like taking care of a special needs child, Steve sighed and opened his eyes.

"I'm gonna get an apartment for me, you and Bucky." He said as he looked up at her, "Oh yeah?" She asked him with a smile, "What makes you think I'll help you raising Bucky? Again.."  
"I need the help and you just wouldn't leave me hanging would you?" Steve asked as he closed his eyes one more, "No, I wouldn't." She said into his ear, causing him to shiver at her warm breath.

"I have to do something." He said as he stood up, her hands dropped to her side. Then he disappeared back into Bucky and his room. Awhile later he appeared and went over to Natasha and smiled, "We will start apartment hunting in the morning. We will also leave Bucky here with Clint while we do it because he needs more sleep."

Natasha smiled up at Steve, "Okay..."  
"Goodnight." Steve said as he bent down and kissed her gently on the head, then he went over to his room and shut the door.

~  
~  
THE NEXT MORNING.

Bucky woke and looked around the room and realised he saw alone, "NO!" He yelled as he stood up quickly, nearly tripping over the covers, but he managed to jump over them.

Steve's bed was empty and neatly made, the way he always made it before a mission. How did he know that was Steve's bed?  
He didn't know, it just felt right to know.

Bucky burst through the door, neatly ripping off the handle with his metal arm. The former villain looked around, he saw a couch and a TV. (Thanks to Abigail, he knows what it is.) He looked to his right and saw an elevator, he looked to the left and saw a counter top and some bar stools seats with a man sitting on one of them.

The man held a newspaper in his hand and a coffee mug in the other and he was giving Bucky a quizzled look, his nose was slightly crooked and his eyes were looking him up and down. The man had medium brown hair with blue eyes, then the man spoke, "So your The Winter Soldier?"

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the man, he didn't like him already, "Where is Steve?" Bucky asked as he tightened his metal hand into a fist, the man's eyes narrowed back, "He went out."  
Confusion showed on Bucky's face briefly, but then that quickly disappeared, "Where?"  
"Out." The man replied back as he looked back to his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee mug, but Bucky could feel the man still watching him from the corner of his eye. Who was this guy?  
Could he trust him?  
Where's Abigail?

"Where am I?" He asked as he walked over to a long window that covered almost half of the room, he looked down and took a step back.  
Down there was a very long drop, it dropped into a busy street and other towers below it.  
"Avengers Towers."  
"What?" He asked as he turned to face the man, "Avengers Towers." The man replied with a shrug.

Bucky opened his mouth but didn't say anything, so now this was Avengers Towers. If Steve was here, then this might be Stark Towers.  
Then his mind went back to last night, "Abigail?" He said as he turned back around to face the window, he looked down and searched for her, he knew he couldn't see anyone's face. But he would recognize her, right?

But no, everything looked like specks, he couldn't see anyone's features. Just their clothes.  
"By the way, I'm Clint. And Steve, he just went to go look for apartments for you and him and Natasha." He said as he turned around to face Bucky, "Listen dude, we'll help you get through- get through what ever you need to get through..."

"I'm-I'm James." James said as he turned to face him, now this guy was being friendly... why?  
"I know... so let's hang. But first you, should eat."

Bucky nodded and followed him to the kitchen. He hoped where ever Abigail was, she was safe.

~  
~

EIGHT WEEKS LATER

~  
~

Steve and Natasha had found a suitable place for the three of them to live, three bedrooms, two baths.  
A kitchen, living room, a den and sixteen thousand square feet. It was a pretty big place and Bucky was glad for the space. He had been going to therapist and taking medication, but the nightmares were still there, they weren't as bad as before.  
But every now and then he'd have one and worry Steve to death, but other than that he was fine.

Steve woke to the sound of voices in the middle of the night, it was probably just Natasha watching her TV show.  
He got up, she must've fallen asleep and left the TV on.  
Steve was very happy with Bucky's progress, he hadn't tried to kill anyone in eight weeks, but he had almost choked the life out of Steve. Well that counts as trying to kill some one, but he was still asleep when Steve had gone to check on him. And then he knocked Natasha out a couple times, he wondered why they were still friends. But that didn't matter at least he hasn't been trying to kill people out in the street.

The first time they had let him out of the apartment after three weeks of him being in, Steve was more nervous then a kid on their first day of school. But Bucky behaved himself and actually enjoyed sightseeing, which was a relief for Steve. Steve had no time to enjoy himself, with being nervous and keeping Bucky away from roads, little kids and punk teenagers.  
Which was hard because they were everywhere. When the three of them went to the park, Natasha and Steve had sat down and watched Bucky walk around the park.

Bucky had probably felt like a normal person for once, he was wearing a white t shirt with a jean jacket and jeans on. He wore black boots even though it was warm out, the man had been wearing some fake skin to keep his metal arm hidden.  
When Bucky was looking around the park, his eyes came to rest on a tree, Steve had followed his gaze and found nothing, that was when Bucky turned around and came back to them, telling them that he was ready to eat.

Then they went to a pizza place called Streets of New York. Bucky said it was good, he loved the pizza, Bucky had told them that with a mouth full of pizza and he was smiling. Then Natasha had told him to chew with his mouth shut and no talking with his mouth full.

Steve smiled at the memory and him not paying attention to the dark apartment, he ran into a coffee table. It grazed him making him frown, he turned quickly and caught a picture before it fell on the ground. The voices were getting smaller now that he was walking away from Bucky's room, Steve stopped to listen.

"They finally allowed you to have a phone?" Some one asked.  
"Yeah, but it only texts and I can only play games. Oh and take pictures." Steve heard Bucky say, someone was in Bucky's room!  
"But I have no idea how to use the camera..." Bucky said, Steve jogged back to Bucky's room quietly. Bucky's room was in between Natasha's and Steve's, and Bucky never woke up in time for breakfast and always went back to his room to sleep some more... so he was up always at night? How long had this been happening? Steve grabbed the door handle and forced the door open, Bucky was sitting cross legged on his bed looking down at his phone.  
And there was this woman, the girl with the swords! Though she wasn't wearing her mask and was wearing a tank top with jeans and her swords.

Now Bucky and the girl was both looking at him, horror plastered on Bucky's face as he looked at Steve, the girl was out of the opened window in a split second.  
"Abigail," Bucky said as he reached for her foot, but he was too late. The girl was gone, then Bucky turned to Steve and growled at him, "I told you not to come into my room at night!" He yelled as he picked up a knife that was laying by his bedside table and threw it at Steve, Steve shut the door and heard the knife hit.  
Then he opened the door, "Who was that?" He demanded, but Steve knew very well who that was.  
"She's my friend." Bucky shot at him, his blue eyes burning in anger.  
"Why is she here in the middle of the night? Talking to you when your supposed to be sleeping!" Steve shot back, his eyes burning in anger as well. Then Steve's tone softened, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"  
"Because-"  
"Is it because you don't trust me?" Steve said, anger now seeping into his system.  
"I trust you I just-"  
"You just what?" Steve cut in, "Huh? You just what Bucky?" Then Steve frowned, "You don't get to see her for the rest of the week and you don't get to go out."

Bucky's face turned to shock, he stood up and walked over to Steve, looking up slightly at him, "You can't do that." He hissed in anger, Steve could tell that Bucky was fearful for it happening.  
"Who's the taller one, stronger one and able to take you down in seconds?" Steve asked as he crossed his arms and glanced down at Bucky.

"Who's the older one and has a metal arm?" Bucky asked.  
"And a still healing broken arm?" Steve said as his eyes narrowed again. That night eight weeks ago, they had fixed it. But Steve didn't put Bucky's arm in a cast, because he didn't like it.  
Bucky didn't say anything, man did he have a slow healing rate, it was healed. But not as good as it was before so he was laying off with pressing his hand into anything, Doc said if he pushed in it would break and this time couldn't be fixed, that reason was because of the broken arm that never healed the right way.

"I'm sorry Steve." Bucky said as he went and sat on his bed, though he knew it wouldn't help anything. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Steve shake his head, the blonde haired man walked over to the window and closed it.  
Then he locked it and pushed the bookcase in front of the window, "Get some sleep." Steve said, Bucky sighed and laid down. Life just wasn't fair.

~  
~  
MORNING  
~  
~  
When Bucky woke he went to the kitchen and sat down at the table, Natasha had just finished some pancakes and was drizzling syrup on them.  
She turned around and smiled at Bucky, Natasha set the pancakes down and then set down a glass of milk and an apple, and a piece of bacon.

The dark haired man nodded his thanks and took his fork and knife and started to eat his pancakes. Then Steve walked out wearing a suit, he walked over to Natasha, "Uh can you help me...?"

Bucky heard Steve ask, must've been Steve's tie, he couldn't tie a tie to save his life.  
It was kinda funny, back in the day..  
Natasha started to tie Steve's tie, then finished tying it, "Where are you off too today?" She asked him as she looked up at Steve, his hair was parted to the right with a little comb over. His suit was all nice and the shirt underneath the jacket was a light blue and the rest was black.

"Job interview," Steve said with a smile, his eyes slid to Bucky briefly and Bucky gave Steve his most innocent face.  
Steve frowned at Bucky and took the coffee Natasha handed him, he leaned down and whispered something in her ear and Natasha's eyes slid over to Bucky.  
The man lowered his eyes to the plate, he started to fork his food around.  
Suddenly losing his appetite, Bucky looked up, "May I be excused?" Natasha nodded and Bucky stood, going to his room without putting his plate in the dishwasher.

"Don't let him out tonight." Steve said to Natasha and then he was gone.

~  
~  
SIX-THIRTY P.M.  
~  
~  
Bucky looked out of his room, hearing Natasha's laugh and the TV show say something, he snuck close to the back of the couch and silently put Natasha in choke hold.  
The redhead struggled and tried to get out, but Bucky was stronger. He was sure she got a look of his metal arm, he didn't care, he just needed to see Abigail.

After Natasha stopped moving, Bucky did it for a few more seconds before letting her go and opening the door.  
He ran out, not bothering to shut the door completely. Then he was gone into the night.

Steve walked up the stairs, fumbling with his keys.  
Natasha had promised him that she would make some casserole for the three of them, when Steve reached the top of the stairs, his mouth fell opened and he ran into his apartment.  
Steve looked around and found Natasha lying on her side on the couch, her eyes fluttered as Steve touched her shoulder, "What happened?" He asked as he helped her sit up.  
Bucky was no where to be found.

"Bucky... he....ran..." she said as she tried to catch her breath, "Go..." she said as she waved him away.  
Steve ran to his room and grabbed his shield, he pulled his jacket off and his tie, then he was out of the apartment in a flash and was down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

He looked around and turned to the right, Bucky had once told him that he wanted to see the park at night. Maybe he would be there, Steve's legs carried him as fast as he could, soon he arrived at the park.  
In the middle of the park was Bucky, his hands were on the girl with the swords hips and his forehead was touching her forehead. The two's breath was foggy on each other, their lips were inches apart.  
Moonlight was around them in the dark park. Their lips touched in a passionate kiss, the girl's arms went up around Bucky's neck as he pulled her closer to him. Steve smiled softly and turned around, he'd come back when he was ready to.

A FEW DAYS LATER  
Bucky walked out of his bedroom as Steve walked into the apartment, he was looking giddy as he walked up to Bucky, "Guess what."  
"Hmh?" Bucky asked as he looked up to Steve, the blonde haired man was dressed in a t shirt and and khakis.

"We're going to California!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boo!!! CALIFORNIA HERE THEY COME!


End file.
